


【OLIVER×PERCY】As long as you

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Oliver×Percy】 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：OLIVER．WOOD×PERCY．WEASLEY※短篇完結
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: 【Oliver×Percy】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895272
Kudos: 4





	【OLIVER×PERCY】As long as you

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：OLIVER．WOOD×PERCY．WEASLEY  
> ※短篇完結

從霍格華茲畢業後不久，奧利佛就收到來自聯隊的入隊邀請通知。看完信的那一刻他幾乎抑制不住心中的激動和興奮，他終於可以往他的夢想邁進一大步了。

但等他漸漸冷靜下來後，奧利佛突然感到有點害怕，以他目前的能力加入聯隊真的沒問題嗎？會不會反而拖累到其他隊員？——他頓時有點不知所措。  
  
  
  
奧利佛獨自一個人躺在學校的魁地奇球場上望著無邊無際的夜空，每次只要到這裡來看著他最喜歡的天空他的心情就能平靜不少。

苦惱了好幾天他還是不知道究竟能不能收下這個邀請，他還沒告訴其他人這件事，也許他該找個人好好商量一下比較好。

「…我就知道你在這裡。」頭頂上突然傳來一道聲音，奧利佛回過神來才發現派西正站在他身旁低頭望著他。 

奧利佛驚訝的眨了眨眼，「派西？你怎麼會來？」

派西在奧利佛的身邊坐下，緩緩說道：「沒什麼，只是來送個文件順便來看看你。」

奧利佛露出這些天以來的第一個笑容，派西難得主動來看他他很高興，對著派西輕輕的點一下頭，「嗯。」隨即又轉回臉繼續望著變得越來越深沉的夜空。

好險，他剛剛差一點就要對派西說出有關聯隊的事。不行，這件事不能跟派西說，派西自己就有很多事要煩了，他怎麼能再讓派西替他分憂解勞？

派西靜靜的看著奧利佛的側臉，他看的出來這傢伙又有事瞞著他了。這人每次一有什麼煩惱從不會找他商量，他知道奧利佛是怕帶給他困擾，但是看著奧利佛這副心事重重的模樣讓他感到很不習慣。派西暗自在心底嘆了一口氣。

派西猶豫了一會兒，張了張嘴沒能順利地發出聲音，深吸口氣後才輕聲說道：「…奧利佛，你要相信自己。」

聽到這句話後的奧利佛微微睜大眼睛，有些訝異的撇過頭，看到派西那抹淺淺的微笑時他愣住了，星空下的笑容是那麼地絢爛而美麗，讓他捨不得移開視線，真想將眼前的這一幕永遠保存下來。

被奧利佛那樣直勾勾的眼神盯著看，派西有些不太自在的撇過臉，而後抬起頭仰望著天空。

奧利佛笑了笑，只要有你在我身邊的話，我好像什麼事都能辦到。

「謝謝你，派西。」  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
